Solo una sonrisa
by Bren-chanSOAD
Summary: Sakura está afuera, disfrutando de una brisa fresca que aleje todos los pensamientos malos de su cabeza, y un acontecimiento imprevisto alegra su noche, enseñándole que a veces solamente se necesita de un pequeño gesto para iluminar la vida de alguien.


**_¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, debería concentrarme en "La nueva Akatsuki" y dejarme de tonterías, pero era un one-shot que no podía dejar pasar, sobre todo, porque da para una secuela, larga n.n Baah, eso lo deciden ustedes... Sale de mi propia experiencia (no, no me voy a matar, pero andaba deprimida y me sonrieron en la calle, sentí lo que Sakura acá, así que no pude dejar de escribirlo). Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo leyendo._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

**Blabla, sabemos que Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera Sakura e Itachi estarían juntos, Kakashi sería el amante de la pelirrosa, y Naruto... bueno, su juguete sexual xD **

* * *

**Solo una sonrisa**

_Dedicado a aquel desconocido que me sonrió y me alegró el día._

_Gracias, eterno amigo._

Sakura estaba cansada. Las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado mal a su alrededor, parecía que el mundo estaba desmoronándose de a poco, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Su padre, cada vez más estricto, había comenzado a tomar, pero esta vez, mucho más, sobre todo desde que le habían recortado el sueldo por sus continuas llegadas tarde. Dan Haruno no podía dejar de despotricar, maldiciendo, y ahogando los sonidos de su gargantas con largos tragos de alcohol.

Su madre, Kaze Senju, trabajaba sin parar en el hospital junto a su hermana, la tía y madrina de la ojijade, tratando de no recordar que tenía un esposo (cosa de la cual no la culpaba), y una hija, en casa, quién se hacía cargos de los desastres de su padre, y de las faltas de su madre.

Después de un agobiante día entre la universidad, y tratar de que su papá siguiera con vida, se fue a la terraza a disfrutar un poco de la fresca y relajante brisa. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en unos suburbios bien cuidados, en donde había vivido toda su vida. La casa era grande, y su habitación era de buen gusto, y tenía una puerta corrediza que llevaba a aquel bonito refugio, donde tenía sus plantas y podía disfrutar del placer del silencio, que muy pocas veces se veía cortado por el ruido de algún auto, o las ocasionales personas que caminaban por ahí.

Suspiró, tranquila. Por fin podía pensar un poco, pero a lo lejos comenzó a sonar una tonada pegajosa y a la moda, por lo cual ella recordó que era sábado a la noche, y que mucha gente debía estar festejando una noche libre, en la cual explayar sus sentidos, contenidos toda la semana por el trabajo. Efectivamente, en aquel barrio residían los gendarmes que trabajaban cerca de ahí, por lo cual, los sábados siempre podía escucharse su alegre algarabía, por ser una de sus pocas noches libres.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, pensando cuanto tiempo le tomaría tragarse un par de pastillas para dejar de ver la decadencia de su mundo. Y sí, sonaba lógico, porque todo el mundo frente a ella se rendía, bajaba los brazos, tiraba la toalla… ¿Iba a ser ella la excepción? Trabajaba duro día a día para pagar sus estudios, cuidaba a su padre, trataba de ser la mejor en sus estudios, pero poco a poco eso iba haciendo mella en su espíritu, y aquella noche, donde ella podría haber sido una chica normal de fiesta en algún boliche, de haber sido todo diferente; esa chica de pelo rosado estaba pensando seriamente en tomar un cóctel de pastillas que la llevaran al más allá, cansada de remar contra la corriente, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse lentamente.

Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, sin prestar atención a nada, apoyada con sus codos en la baranda de la terraza, mirando la calle sin verla, pero de repente, algo le llamó la atención. Bajo las anaranjadas luces del alumbrado público de su calle, vio a un gendarme con ademán cansado avanzando sin prisa, también disfrutando del ligero viento. Su pelo rubio estaba siendo agitado por él, y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, con una mueca de placer.

De repente, sus párpados se abrieron, mostrando unos brillantes ojos azules, los cuales miraron a su alrededor encontrándose con los verdes de Sakura, que estaban perdidos y nublados por la desesperanza. Contra toda expectativa, ignorando los cánones establecidos por la sociedad actual (si te encontrás a alguien mirándote, y no lo conocés, desviás la mirada rápidamente), reveló una sonrisa deslumbrante, solo para ella.

La pelirrosada parpadeó un par de veces, dejando que esos segundos de desconcierto sirvieran para observar al hombre frente a ella: pelo corto, rubio, ojos azules, o por lo menos se veían de esa tonalidad por la luz, piel morena, uniforme de la gendarmería, alto, de contextura fuerte, y una sonrisa capaz de eclipsar al mismo Sol. Se la estaba dedicando a ella…

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose mutuamente, hasta que la ojijade decidió corresponder al gesto, elevando la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una escueta sonrisa, cosa que al parecer fue suficiente para el muchacho, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano, saludándola como si la conociera de toda la vida, y, después de guiñarle un ojo, siguió su camino, con paso ligero y silbando una tonada que le sonaba vagamente familiar.

La confusión duró unos minutos más, pero de nuevo, la brisa fresca golpeó su rostro haciéndola reaccionar. No, no iba a tomar ninguna pastilla… Todavía estaba en un mundo donde un perfecto desconocido puede sonreírte y hacerte sentir especial, rescatarte de la oscuridad sin siquiera saberlo, con un gesto simple.

Pensó en que si él no hubiera hecho eso, esa noche ella hubiera abandonado ese mundo sin pena ni gloria, y luego asumió que le debía la vida a aquel hombre que le había dedicado una sonrisa en la noche más oscura de su vida, iluminando su mundo en decadencia, mostrándole que el sol brilla incluso en la noche.

Decidió que si volvía a verlo alguna vez, iba a casarse con él.

* * *

_**Bueno, ¡charáan! ¿Da para una conti, o no? Osea, un NaruSaku más largo, que cuente más cosas, como que se encuentran después, y cosas así. Ustedes deciden n.n ¿Reviews? Pásense por mis otros fanfics :D**_

_**¡Un beso!**_


End file.
